In the next-generation high-speed transmission communication such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), a technique called “precoding” is used. Precoding is a technique to improve the quality of signals received by a mobile terminal by multiplying signals to be transmitted from a plurality of transmitting antennas of base stations by weight coefficients in advance.